gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GU-0IV C.E.D. Gundam (Icarus Version)
The GU-0IV C.E.D. Gundam (Icarus Version) is the original version of the C.E.D. Gundam. It is piloted by the original Charlie Days. Combat Characteristics The C.E.D. Icarus is the first mobile suit of Enreatic Century and to many factions. The Gundam's main ability is to use a special type of beam weaponry usually called Beam Fingers, but there official name was the Electric Fingers, C.E.D.'s being Type-2. The MS's weaponry varies from melee weapons to long ranges guns and missile launchers. It's armoring was chosen carefully, so enemy mobile suits can't take C.E.D. out easily. It's armor uses aa mix of three armors; EN Composite Armor, Leviathan Armoring, and Lambent Armor. The abilities and limits of the MS are set high along the chart of power. Armaments *EN Beam Sabers *EN Beam Daggers *EN Beam Claws *EN Beam Fingers *EN Vulcans *EN Blade *EN Swords *EN Suplex Rifle The EN Suplex Rifle is the rarest rifle in the world, being able to auto aim at enemies and fire by itself. The armor of it is mostly EN Composite Armor, but it is wraped in Lambent Armor for protective purposes. The barrel is also like this. but the end of the barrel is made of Leviathan Armoring. *TF Bringer Sword The TF (Trans Flight; mostly confused for Time Fire) Bringer Sword is the most rare MS sword in existian, being made of Labent Armor and a metal that no one knows of, but it makes the edges of the Bringer go through all materials, but at the price of energy for it to happen. *EN Beam Kris's *TF Bringer Vulcan Like it's sword counterpart, the TF (Trans Fang; mostly confused for Time Fire) Bringer Vulcan is the rarest MS vulcan in the universe, being able to solidize the beams that come out of the barrel with three hollow barrel parts that sepperate from the scope and the magazine holder. The armor of the vulcan is EN Composite Armor (for the rifle and scope part), Leviathan Armoring (for the barrels; the first and second ones) and wrapped in Lambent Armor for protective purposes. Special Equipment *Energy Nexus Drive The power plant of the EN-084 C.E.D. Gundam and the main key to the Colony 3: Labyreth. *KABUTO Mode (2nd Version) *EN Burst The EN Burst is a burst of energy thay severs all connections with everything except for all controls of mobile suits. The burst in entirely made up of heavily concentrated EN Energy to one location. *TIMEFIRE *Full Inner Universe System *Suplex Burst *EN Field *EN Storm The EN Storm is a wave that originates from the EN Core, usually used for keeping away enemies that are too near the MS. It is active automatically when the enemy is too near. *EN Core A center piece that connects the drive to the main body that is a solar reactor and can absorb abandoned energy from near by areas. It is able to power up the armors on C.E.D. to a certien point, meaning that all armor is indestructive for an hour before the power is moved back to the core. *Icarus Mode Icarus Mode is active when either the EN Drive or the EN Core are heavily damaged and can't be repair. Icarus Mode unlocks the ultimate abilities of C.E.D. The Gundam in this mode is able to aim with 100% acturcey and is able to react to everything, but this would sacifice parts of the pilot's soul in order to do this. *Distortion Drive A hidden ability of C.E.D. Icarus is the Distortion Drive, a move the MS does automatically when it's core has reach a certain point of power storage that it needs to let go of energy quickly, resulting the Distortion Drive. It's called this because the screens of all mobile suits, including the MS's screen, start to distort, showing a prism of blues and white going on the screen, only showing the MS doing the Distortion Drive, while the enemy pilot is trying to see through the patten of blue and white. Theres two Distortion Drives that the MS does; Severing Pain, which throws of C.E.D. Icarus' long ranges ammo at the enemy while the other MS is trying to see whats going on, and Trigger Judgment, which, despite it's name, uses everything the Icarus has on it, even the arms and legs are used at some point. Armors *EN Composite Armor A standard armor that is easily breakable, EN Composite Armor is the standard armor of EN-Based mobile suits, but the composite armor of C.E.D. is unlike current versions of it, being harder and stronger, but it is as easy to destroy with beam, rail, missile and rocket fire. It becomes indestructive when the EN Core supplies energy to it. *Leviathan Armoring A hard metal made to last, Leviathan Armoring is made to be everlasting, but can be destroyed by either Rocket Bottles or beams. It becomes indestructable when the EN Core supplies energy to it, but is used as an energy reactor for the EN Core during KABUTO Mode. *Lambent Armor Lambent Armor is the hardest form of metal, able to withstand beam, rail and missile shot, but what makes the armor invincble is the EN Core, generating the power to make the armor indestructive. The armor itself can be broken with a beam aimed at the main points of the C.E.D.'s power source. Trivia *The C.E.D. Icarus Version is more based on the original EN-084 C.E.D. Gundam, the first version of C.E.D. *C.E.D. Icarus' theme is Ao-iconoclash by KOTOKO. *C.E.D. Icarus' main start of a Gundam Fight is "THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING. REBEL 1. ACTION!" Category:Enreatic Century